D'autres faits Légendaires
by FanWarriors
Summary: Faits bonus à notre autre recueil "Des faits Légendaires en vrac". Il s'agit ici de biographies plus complètes de personnages, de réponses à des questions posées sur la saga, etc... [En lien avec la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.]
1. Exar Kun

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Tout connaître sur Exar Kun**

Exar Kun est un Chevalier Jedi de l'époque de l'Ancienne République, qui est par la suite tombé du Côté Obscur, prenant alors le titre de Seigneur Noir des Sith. Il a mené une guerre dévastatrice contre la République Galactique et l'Ordre Jedi, pendant l'ère des Anciennes Guerres Sith.

Exar Kun a été l'apprenti d'un Maître Jedi respecté du nom de Vodo-Siosk Baas, et c'est à cette époque de son apprentissage qu'il est tombé sur l'histoire des Sith, des connaissances alors interdites.

Extrêmement confiant et arrogant sur ses propres capacités, et naturellement prompt à la colère, Exar Kun s'est passionné pour les Sith et s'est rapidement lancé dans une quête personnelle pour en découvrir le plus possible sur eux.

Sa quête l'a mené jusqu'à la planète Onderon, qui fut un temps sous la coupe d'un Seigneur Sith du nom de Freedon Nadd. Avec l'aide de deux des fanatiques de Nadd, Exar Kun est arrivé face à la tombe de ce Seigneur Sith, et une confrontation avec l'esprit du Sith s'est ensuivie.

Nadd a vu en Exar Kun une possibilité de retrouver une forme physique, et l'a donc dirigé vers le monde natal des Sith : Korriban. Là, Nadd conspire pour blesser Exar Kun grièvement, pour n'accepter de le guérir qu'au moment où il accepte enfin de laisser le Côté Obscur envahir son cœur.

Exar Kun se rend ensuite sur Yavin 4, une lune qui possède son propre passé en commun avec les Sith. Il y réduit en esclavage les habitants primitifs de cette lune, les Massassi, afin qu'ils construisent pour lui plusieurs temples à travers la forêt qui recouvre la lune.

Peu après, Exar Kun, désormais totalement corrompu, bannit l'esprit de Freedon Nadd, qui ne lui a jamais inspiré confiance. Durant ce processus, il apprend des choses sur d'autres élèves de Nadd. Ces deux autres apprentis représentant une menace pour lui, Exar Kun décide de les éliminer.

Sur la planète Empress Teta, Exar Kun rencontre ensuite Ulic Qel-Droma, un Chevalier Jedi qui a perdu son Maître à cause des deux apprentis ennemis de Kun, et qui est entré sous couverture près d'eux pour se venger.

Ulic Qel-Droma est déjà irrémédiablement tombé du Côté Obscur, et alors que lui et Exar Kun se battent en duel, ils sont interrompus par l'esprit d'un Seigneur Sith depuis longtemps disparu : Marka Ragnos.

Celui-ci les proclame dignes de s'appeler Seigneurs Sith. Exar Kun devient le Maître, et Ulic Qel-Droma l'apprenti. Ensemble, ils jurent de ramener un âge d'or Sith dans la galaxie. Ils s'allient tous deux avec notamment des clans Mandaloriens, et débutent une guerre sanglante contre la République, 3 996 ans avant l'épisode IV.

La conclusion de toutes ces péripéties mène à un affrontement final entre Kun et Qel-Droma, ce dernier retournant vers les Jedi à la suite de la mort de son frère par sa main. Les Jedi arrivent sur Yavin 4, la base d'Exar Kun, mais ce dernier refuse de se rendre. Par un ancien rituel, il sépare son esprit de son corps, dans le but d'aller mettre le chaos dans le cosmos.

Il échoue en partie : les Jedi le croient mort, mais l'esprit d'Exar Kun reste piégé sur Yavin 4 pour les quelques millénaires à venir.

Onze ans après l'épisode 4, il est découvert par un apprenti Jedi, Kyp Durron, suite à l'implantation de l'Académie Jedi par Luke Skywalker sur la lune. Il parvient pendant un temps à influencer Kyp, au point de l'envoyer blesser grièvement Skywalker, avant que l'apprenti ne se retourne contre lui après une série d'événements dramatiques, détruisant son esprit avec l'aide des autres apprentis.

_Vous pouvez retrouver les aventures d'Exar Kun dans les comics "Tales of the Jedi" et dans la trilogie de romans "L'Académie Jedi" de Kevin J. Anderson, créateur du personnage._

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	2. Palpatine, père d'Anakin ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - Palpatine pourrait-il être le père d'Anakin Skywalker ?**

Récemment, dans un comics du nouvel Univers Étendu, renaissait la théorie de Palpatine à l'origine de la conception d'Anakin Skywalker. Il s'y est avéré que le dessin en question avait été interprété trop littéralement, car il théorisait plutôt que Palpatine pouvait avoir une influence sur Anakin Skywalker depuis son enfance, et non sur sa conception mystérieuse.

Ceci dit, même si le sujet a été remis d'actualité grâce à cette œuvre, il ne s'agit pas sur cette chaîne de traiter du nouvel Univers Étendu, mais plutôt de l'ancien.

Dans celui-ci, le roman "Dark Plagueis" a insisté sur le fait que la conception virginale d'Anakin Skywalker fut strictement l'œuvre de la Force, en réaction aux manipulations de Plagueis et de son apprenti Sidious sur celle-ci pour tenter de concevoir des êtres vivants par le biais des midi-chloriens. Les deux Sith étaient d'ailleurs très surpris de découvrir l'existence de l'Élu, lors de son passage sur Coruscant avec la Reine Amidala.

Il semblerait cependant qu'une idée originale de George Lucas fut de mettre en miroir la révélation mythique par Vador de sa paternité, avec celle, dans l'épisode 3, de Palpatine annonçant à Anakin Skywalker leur lien de parenté. Elle n'a finalement pas été retenue, ni dans le film ni dans la novélisation (beaucoup plus riche en éléments), et n'a jamais donc pu être considérée comme canon.

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	3. Kinman Doriana

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - Tout connaître sur Kinman Doriana**

Kinman Doriana est natif de la planète Naboo, située dans le secteur Chommell. Il a été l'un des assistants les plus fiables de Palpatine durant les ères Républicaine puis Impériale.

Par sa fonction, il a été aux premières loges pour regarder l'ascension de Palpatine à travers la hiérarchie politique. Il a suivi Palpatine depuis ses années d'Ambassadeur puis de Sénateur du secteur Chommell, jusqu'à son règne comme Chancelier Suprême… puis comme Empereur Galactique.

L'essentiel étant dit, nous pouvons désormais nous attarder sur certains détails.

Kinman Doriana est donc natif de Naboo, où il a passé une jeunesse tourmentée, qui lui a par la suite permis de développer certaines compétences que Palpatine a jugées utiles, qui l'engagea sur les conseils de Hego Damask, alias Darth Plagueis.

Il passe ensuite toute sa vie auprès de Palpatine, gérant publiquement son agenda et accomplissant clandestinement des missions nécessaires aux plans de son employeur. Il ne connaît cependant pas sa double-identité.

Durant la période Impériale, Kinman devient l'un des conseillers fondamentaux de Palpatine. Il meurt finalement quelques temps avant la chute de l'Empereur, qui tente vainement de le remplacer par Vader, Thrawn et Mara Jade.

_Vous pouvez retrouver Kinman Doriana dans les romans "Vol vers l'Infini" de Timothy Zahn ou encore "Dark Plagueis" de James Luceno._

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	4. Des Sith devenus Jedi ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - Y a-t-il eu des natifs Sith devenus Jedi ?**

Tout d'abord, l'espèce nommée Sith réfère à des humanoïdes à la peau de couleur rouge, originaire de la planète Korriban. Ils ont donné leur nom à l'Ordre Sith que tout le monde connaît car ils ont suivi le mouvement initié par les Jedi Noirs qui se sont exilés sur leur monde pendant l'Ancienne République.

Ensuite, pour répondre à la question, nous avons connaissance d'un natif Sith ayant aidé les Jedi. Il est apparu dans le jeu _The Old Republic_ et il s'appelle Praven. Il était l'un des apprentis de Darth Angral, le Seigneur Noir qui a supervisé la Prise de Coruscant en 3 653 avant la Bataille de Yavin et qui a alors assassiné le Chancelier Suprême. Praven va, plus tard, apporter son aide à la République lors de la Bataille de Corellia.

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	5. Siri Tachi

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 - Tout connaître sur Siri Tachi**

Siri Tachi est une Jedi humaine contemporaine d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, étant deux ans plus jeune que lui.

Siri devient la Padawan du Maître Jedi Adi Gallia, peu après qu'Obi-Wan ait été nommé Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. Elle apprend beaucoup d'Adi Gallia, notamment dans sa technique de combat, qui est extrêmement athlétique.

Sa détermination lui a cependant causé quelques troubles, surtout quand il faut empêcher un combat. Elle veut sans cesse avancer dans sa formation, mais se heurte souvent à la patience d'Obi-Wan.

Siri est aussi connue pour sa grande beauté, qu'elle préfère cacher en se coupant les cheveux, notamment.

Siri commence à détester Obi-Wan lorsque celui-ci décide, encore jeune Padawan, de quitter l'Ordre pour s'impliquer dans une guerre civile sur une planète du nom de Melida/Daan. Finalement, Kenobi revient parmi les siens et réintègre l'Ordre après une phase de tests de la part des Maîtres. Yoda envoie donc Adi Gallia et Qui-Gon Jinn, ainsi donc que leurs apprentis, en mission sur la planète Kegan.

Siri et Obi-Wan sont alors enlevés par les Keganites. Ils trouvent un moyen de travailler en duo, eux qui n'y étaient jamais parvenus auparavant, et Siri apprend plus sur Obi-Wan qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ils s'échappent et aident la planète Kegan à intégrer la République.

Trois ans après la Bataille de Naboo, après avoir eu un sévère désaccord avec son Maître, Siri quitte l'Ordre. Elle tourne alors le dos à son entraînement et à ses idéaux. Obi-Wan découvre quelques temps plus tard que son départ faisait en réalité partie d'un plan pour infiltrer le gang d'un esclavagiste nommé Krayn. Siri abandonne pour cela son nom et se fait connaître sous le pseudo de Zora.

Elle gagne alors la confiance de Krayn et rentre dans son équipe. Elle n'a pu aider Anakin Skywalker lorsque celui-ci se fait capturer par l'esclavagiste, mais garde un œil sur lui. Elle finit cependant par être capturée elle-même, mais s'échappe grâce à un esclave du nom de Berri. Ils s'échappent et rencontrent alors Aga Culpa et Nor Fik. Siri s'arrange alors avec eux pour s'opposer à Krayn et laisser les Jedi détruire son organisation.

Après la révolte des esclaves, Siri retourne sur Coruscant. Cette expérience d'infiltration lui laisse un caractère rebelle qu'elle conservera.

Elle est par la suite nommée Chevalier Jedi, et choisit Ferus Olin comme Padawan. Elle sert l'Ordre du mieux qu'elle le peut, tout comme Obi-Wan, ce qui passe notamment par le déni de la relation amoureuse qui les a liés tous deux pendant un certain temps, à une époque.

Siri Tachi participe ensuite à la Bataille de Géonosis, qui marque le début de la Guerre des Clones, mais elle le fait à bord d'un chasseur Jedi plutôt que de façon terrestre. Tout de suite après, elle est envoyée sur Kamino. Le Slav été aperçu, et les Jedi veulent retrouver Jango Fett pour le questionner, sans savoir que Mace Windu l'a tué au cours de la Bataille de Géonosis.

Elle découvre que le vaisseau traqué est en réalité piloté par Boba Fett, et tente de le capturer. Cependant, le jeune clone échappe à sa poursuivante.

Pendant la Guerre des Clones, malheureusement, Siri Tachi meurt sur la planète Azure, au cours d'une mission en compagnie d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala.

_Vous pouvez retrouver Siri Tachi dans la série de romans jeunesse "L'Apprenti Jedi" (Jude Watson), dans la série de romans "Jedi Quest" ou encore dans le roman "Jedi Starfighter"._

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	6. Windu et le Côté Obscur ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 - Mace Windu passe-t-il du Côté Obscur ?**

Mace Windu semble souvent sur le fil du rasoir entre Côté Lumineux et Côté Obscur, lorsqu'il est en combat ou en duel. Souvenez-vous de son affrontement contre Darth Sidious, dans l'épisode III…

Il s'agit du principe même de la forme de combat qu'il utilise, le Vaapad, qui consiste pour son utilisateur à emmagasiner l'énergie du Côté Obscur provenant de son opposant, pour la relâcher ensuite contre l'adversaire. Un retour à l'envoyeur, qui ne donne donc pas l'occasion à l'utilisateur de plonger dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	7. Sate Pestage

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7 - Tout connaître sur Sate Pestage**

Sate Pestage est originaire de la planète Ciutric IV. Il est connu pour être l'un des plus anciens conseillers de Palpatine. Il est son bras droit, ainsi que l'une des rares personnes à le connaître réellement.

Il a servi aux côtés de Palpatine depuis les années de celui-ci comme Sénateur de Naboo jusqu'à son ascension comme Empereur. Sate Pestage est officiellement conseiller du Chancelier Suprême, puis Grand Vizir de l'Empire Galactique.

Sur l'ordre de Hego Damask (nom civil de Darth Plagueis), Sate fomente un complot, en compagnie de Palpatine - alors encore Ambassadeur -, pour éliminer Vidar Kim, alors Sénateur de Naboo en place, dans le but de permettre la promotion de Palpatine à ce poste. Sate et Palpatine font alors leur première rencontre, dans l'hiver glacial de Naboo.

Par la suite, durant la période Républicaine, Sate fait la plupart du travail secret nécessaire à l'ascension de Palpatine, depuis l'espionnage jusqu'aux assassinats. Pendant l'Empire, Sate, en tant que Grand Vizir, prend progressivement le contrôle des opérations quotidiennes et routinières de l'Empire. Il en aura le contrôle total au moment où la Bataille de Hoth éclate.

Tout au long de ses années auprès de Palpatine, Sate continue de servir comme son assistant, gérant son emploi du temps, filtrant ses appels, et supervisant ses affaires personnelles.

Après la mort de Palpatine lors de la Bataille d'Endor, et en étant le plus haut membre survivant de la Cour Impériale, Sate Pestage assure le contrôle de Coruscant et de l'Empire en tant qu'Empereur par intérim. Cependant, les autres Conseillers Impériaux se retournent contre lui, et ils sont accompagnés dans leur coup d'État par des membres des Armées ainsi que par la Directrice du Renseignement Impérial, Ysanne Isard.

Pour sauver sa peau, Sate Pestage conclut un marché avec la Nouvelle République, dans lequel il s'engage à leur offrir Coruscant en échange d'une immunité et de parts de la planète. Ysanne Isard le rattrape avant que la Nouvelle République ne prenne possession de la Capitale Impériale, et Sate Pestage est exécuté par l'Amiral Delak Krennel.

Cependant, on dit aussi que le Grand Vizir s'est réfugié sur la planète Byss et y est décédé. On considère que l'un de ces deux Sate Pestage était un clone (vous n'imaginez pas le délire Impérial autour des clones des membres importants de l'Empire).

_Vous pouvez retrouver Sate Pestage notamment dans les œuvres suivantes : "Dark Plagueis" (James Luceno), "Vent de Trahison" (James Luceno) ou encore "Le Labyrinthe du Mal" (James Luceno)._

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	8. Qui est Sifo-Dyas ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8 - Qui est le Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas ?**

Sifo-Dyas était un Maître Jedi humain et un ami proche du Comte Dooku. Il fut, pendant un temps, membre du Haut Conseil Jedi, une trentaine d'années avant la Bataille de Yavin (l'épisode IV). Il possédait également une certaine disposition pour percevoir l'avenir.

Après la mort de Qui-Gon Jinn, Sifo-Dyas perçut que son ami Dooku allait quitter l'Ordre Jedi pour fonder le mouvement Séparatiste. Il comprit au même moment que les Jedi ne pourraient pas faire face à l'avenir seuls.

Sifo-Dyas commanda alors secrètement la Grande Armée de la République, allant alors contre l'avis du Conseil Jedi. D'ailleurs, il fut évincé du Conseil peu de temps après, car Yoda et Mace Windu considéraient ses idées trop radicales.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sifo-Dyas fut tué par Dooku sur la planète Oba Diah, sur l'ordre de Darth Sidious, qui en décida ainsi afin de voir si Dooku pouvait relever ce dernier test afin de devenir un Sith.

Le corps de Sifo-Dyas fut cryogénisé. Son sabre-laser sera retrouvé une dizaine d'années plus tard par Plo Koon.

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	9. Piggy (Voort saBinring)

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9 - Tout connaître sur Piggy**

Voort saBinring, qui se surnomme lui-même Piggy, est un Gamorréen et membre de l'Escadron Spectre du moment de sa création par Wedge Antilles jusqu'à pendant la Guerre Yuzzhan Vong.

Piggy a été génétiquement modifié par Tuzin Gast, un scientifique travaillant pour Zsinj, l'un des Seigneurs de Guerre des Vestiges de l'Empire. L'objectif était de lui donner de bien meilleures capacités d'analyse mathématique. Piggy traduit, par la suite, cette augmentation par une aide tactique pour la Nouvelle République.

Piggy décide, après de nombreuses années de service comme pilote de X-Wing au sein de l'Escadron Spectre, de quitter ce même escadron après la mort de son meilleur ami Hohass Ekwesh pendant la Guerre Yuuzhan Vong.

Il est, par la suite, de nouveau recruté dans un Escadron Spectre non-officiel après la Seconde Guerre Civile Galactique. Lorsque l'Escadron redevient officiel en 44 après la Bataille de Yavin, il est nommé à sa tête.

_Vous pouvez retrouver Piggy dans la série de romans "X-Wing" (Michael A. Stackpole & Aaron Allston) et dans la série de romans "Le Nouvel Ordre Jedi"._

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	10. Dooku ne vend pas la mèche ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10 - Pourquoi Dooku n'a-t-il pas révélé les plans de Palpatine ?**

Sidious avait confié à Dooku qu'il était effectivement intéressé par Anakin, mais Dooku ne pensait pas en tant que remplacement, plutôt comme un assassin ou encore un agent.

On peut penser que Dooku n'était alors pas au courant de l'entièreté des plans de Sidious. Quant à ne pas avoir révélé ce qu'il en savait…

Dooku est pris par surprise. Il a cru que Sidious perdait la tête lorsqu'il a demandé à Anakin de le tuer. Une fois à terre, défait, il devait surtout avoir à l'esprit de ne pas perdre sa tête.

Et puis… Anakin l'aurait-il cru, s'il avait parlé ? Anakin, qui est alors encore farouchement loyal à Palpatine... Pourrait-il croire sur parole ces accusations proférées par un homme vaincu et dont la vie ne tient alors plus qu'à un fil ?

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


	11. Bon Tapalo

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11 - Tout connaître sur Bon Tapalo**

Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un personnage secondaire du roman _"Darth Plagueis"_, qui n'a pas d'image officielle et qui a un nom à dormir dehors : Bon Tapalo. Mais ne vous fiez pas à ces apparences, elles sont trompeuses : le destin de ce personnage est étroitement lié au contexte politique que nous découvrons à l'ouverture de l'Épisode I.

Bon Tapalo, que nous pouvons nommer plus formellement Son Altesse Royale le Roi Tapalo de Naboo, a été le monarque de cette planète de l'an 65 à l'an 46 avant la Bataille de Yavin (l'Épisode IV).

Son règne a vu la transition complète de son monde à l'intérieur des règles et de la modernité de la République Galactique. Le successeur de Bon Tapalo au trône de Naboo est Ars Veruna, tout aussi important pour le contexte politique de l'Épisode I.

En l'an 65 avant la Bataille de Yavin, Bon Tapalo est le candidat en tête pour l'élection du prochain monarque de la planète Naboo. Le programme politique de Tapalo repose sur l'intégration totale de son monde à l'intérieur de la République Galactique, avec tout le modernisme que cela implique.

Bien que la majorité de l'électorat soit d'accord avec Tapalo, les Maisons Royales les plus conservatrices font tout en leur pouvoir pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, clamant que cette intégration se ferait au prix de la liberté de Naboo.

Malgré cette opposition de la part d'une partie de l'élite de son peuple, Tapalo reçoit un fort soutien de la part de sources extérieures, telles que les méga-corporations Damask Holdings ou le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique, qui sont intéressées par les ressources naturelles de Naboo, dont son abondance de plasma.

L'un de ces soutiens n'est nul autre que Darth Plagueis lui-même, connu sous le nom de Hego Damask, le propriétaire de l'entreprise du même nom. Plagueis a notamment fait le voyage jusque sur Naboo, pour y apprendre que les informations sur le camp adverse dont dispose Tapalo, et qui lui permet de garder une longueur d'avance sur eux, provient d'une source située au cœur du camp ennemi.

Plagueis découvre alors que cette mystérieuse source est un jeune aristocrate du nom de Palpatine, alors âgé de dix-sept ans et encore sous la tutelle de son père conservateur Cosinga Palpatine. Alors que Plagueis parvient à manipuler le jeune héritier de la Maison Palpatine pour qu'il devienne son apprenti, Tapalo gagne l'élection.

Le règne de Bon Tapalo, manipulé par Plagueis et d'autres lobbies en coulisses, marque donc l'intégration de Naboo dans la vaste galaxie.

La fameuse (ou pas fameuse) Fédération du Commerce obtient des contrats pour l'exportation du plasma de Naboo. Avec le temps, cependant, cette alliance commence à être vue comme une exploitation et une corruption organisée. Les conservateurs _slash_ isolationnistes, tels que le Sénateur de Naboo lui-même, Vidar Kim, pointent du doigt que les contrats permettent à la Fédération du Commerce de vendre le plasma jusqu'à vingt fois plus cher que le prix où ils l'achètent.

En 52 avant la Bataille de Yavin, Tapalo demande à Palpatine, alors le nouveau Sénateur de Naboo (enfin, du secteur Chommell), de s'abstenir lors d'un vote concernant l'obtention de sièges au Sénat par la Fédération. Bien des Naboo pensent alors que les contrats sont une exploitation plutôt qu'un avantage, mais Tapalo ne veut pas les rompre car il a ses propres arrangements avec la Fédération et avec Hego Damask.

Toute cette affaire a en réalité été menée par Palpatine, dans l'idée de faire de la Fédération une future ennemie, ce qui poserait alors des problèmes au successeur de Tapalo, Ars Veruna.

Tapalo mène son mandat à son terme, et est remplacé par son allié politique, Ars Veruna. La victoire de celui-ci a aussi été aidée par Hego Damask.

_Si ce Fait Légendaire a été aussi long, surtout pour un personnage secondaire apparaissant dans un seul roman, c'est parce que je souhaitais vous exposer ces manigances politiques qui ont aidé Palpatine à accéder au pouvoir, et qui ont donc des répercussions sur l'Histoire galactique._

_Vous pouvez donc retrouver Bon Tapalo dans le roman "Darth Plagueis" (James Luceno)._

* * *

_**Vous pouvez retrouver plus de contenu sur la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.**_


End file.
